


Tras la batalla

by aribakemono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Thanos, el mundo sigue su curso, la gente retoma sus vidas con relativa normalidad, y los Vengadores tienen que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos.





	Tras la batalla

**Author's Note:**

> Todos tenemos maneras diferentes de lidiar con lo sucedido tras la batalla contra Thanos.  
Cada capítulo es la manera de hacerlo de diferentes personajes.

Cuando Sam se despierta y ve al lado de la puerta el escudo de Steve, brillando por la luz del sol, se da cuenta de que aún no lo termina de entender del todo.

No cuestiona la decisión que ha tomado, porque él nunca ha sido Capitán América, nunca ha vivido con la sensación de haber perdido setenta años de su vida, nunca ha tenido que ver a la mujer que quiere envejecida, en la cama de un hospital, un vago, efímero recuerdo de lo que un día fue.

No debe ser fácil, está seguro. Pero… es que no lo entiende. O no quiere entenderlo, quizás, porque cuando ve a Bucky mirando por la ventana de la cocina con un café que se enfría en la mano, entiende aún menos.

Y Sam no sabe exactamente qué más decir, porque, bueno, tampoco hay mucho más que añadir que no sea algo tremendamente sentimental, y las emociones están demasiado a flor de piel como para poder hablar de ellas. Además, tampoco es que Bucky sea muy fan de expresar lo que siente de todas maneras, y Sam sabe que es mejor dejar que las personas con estrés post-traumático lo superen a su propio ritmo, especialmente un caso el suyo, adoctrinado durante años con el cántico de que lo único importante es cumplir sus objetivos.

Así que Sam se prepara un desayuno en condiciones, huevos fritos y beicon incluidos, mientras se pregunta qué puñetas debería hacer, ahora que no está Steve, no está Stark, y ni siquiera está Natasha; y el escudo en su habitación le recuerda que ahora tiene _responsabilidades_.

\- Deberíamos hablar con Fury y asegurarnos de que tenemos una línea de comunicación rápida y efectiva con todos los Vengadores, estén donde estén – la voz de Bucky le sorprende y casi se le cae el huevo frito del plato.

A veces Bucky hace este tipo de comentarios, como si supiera lo que está pensando. Como hace un par de días, con Steve, como si hubiera sabido desde el principio la decisión que Rogers tomaría al devolver las gemas. Sam deja el plato y mira a Bucky, que está cruzado de brazos y le mira fijamente, serio.

No puede evitar preguntarlo.

\- Tú lo sabías, ¿no?

La pregunta pilla a Bucky desprevenido y, por un momento, ve como el rostro se le ensombrece. Aunque no llegue a responderle la pregunta nunca, Sam no necesita nada más para saber la respuesta.

\- No me sorprendió – contesta, la voz controlada y tranquila, descruzando los brazos. Está triste, piensa Sam, y se da cuenta de que a él también le han robado setenta años de vida, y ahora se ha quedado sin Steve -. Él siempre fue un romántico.


End file.
